La cosa en tu cuello
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Era una prometedora mañana de domingo... o eso creía, hasta que vio esa "cosa" en el cuello de papá. Era una película de terror, no dormiría en días y estaba traumado de por vida, eso era seguro. LEER ACLARACIONES


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, insinuaciones de lemon, MPREG, un personaje nuevo~  
_

**Aclaraciones**:_-Estados Unidos tiene 33 años y México 34 años_

_-Estados Unidos es a quien me dirijo como "Padre" y México como "Papá"_

_Este fic surgió ayer en la noche, cuando al fin los dioses del yaoi me iluminaron y me dieron la respuesta que tanto esperaba. Verán, ya tenía la idea, pero me debatía con qué personajes debía escribirlo... y cuando terminaba mi tarea, llegó al anhelada respuesta n.n_

_ En verdad que no esperaba introducir mi nuevo personaje tan pronto, y antes del fic que en verdad quiero trabajar y que explicaría mucho de las cosas que se leerán aquí, pero no pude resistirme -soy débil TWT -y helo aquí, haciendo su debut en una comedia ligera xDD Sólo aclararé que sí tengo bases para sostener lo descrito, ¡bases geográficas y de hechos a un futuro MUY lejano! Jajajaja  
_

_Podría decirse, entonces, que este niño sí es de mi original creación... y si no, pues que alguien me diga y ya le doy el crédito a quien lo haya inventado antes que yo xDDD_

_La idea es mafufa, y quizá no les agrade, pero espero le den una oportunidad y comenten sin temor n.n_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"La "cosa" en tu cuello"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquello fue una película de terror

Una escalofriante, tétrica y horrorosa película de terror que le impulsaba a dar un completo grito de espanto

Se paralizó, quedó tieso en su silla, apenas notando el olor del café con leche y el gruñido en su tripa que le exigía comida

Si hubiera visto su cara en un espejo, tal vez vería sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, su tez morena claramente pálida, los pelos de punta y la boca toda temblorosa, tratando de articular palabra medianamente coherente…

Seeeh, estaría así, pero la diferencia radicaría en que, acompañando su reciente falta de color, distinguiría un radiante rojo inundando sus mejillas, uno que se iba apoderando de cada parte de su rostro como una reacción en cadena

No pensó, no pudo distraerse con otra cosa. Simplemente estaba ahí, horrorizado, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y la falta de movimiento en sus ojos para mirar a otro lado

Claramente su instinto de supervivencia se negaba a funcionar, de lo contrario, ya le habría dejado pararse del asiento y correr a donde fuera, ¡el caso era dejar de mirar aquello! ¡PERO NO! ¡SEGUÍA AHÍ! ¡Aplastado como si le hubieran aventado un yunque de 1000 toneladas!

Oh, por Dios, no podía haber nada más espantoso…

…

Era un prometedor domingo por la mañana

El día anterior había sido agotador porque salió con sus amigos del club de cine a filmar unos escenarios para un proyecto; recorrieron la ciudad cargando varias cámaras, algo de escenografía que pudiera ayudarles, luces, quizá unas fotografías para hacer montajes y demás materiales igual de curiosos, lo que al final rindió sus frutos, puesto que lograron tomas muy buenas de fondo, ¡sin olvidar las de sonido! Los naturales siempre eran más originales, aunque se trataran de los que emitían los automóviles

Casi casi se trató de una peregrinación, ya que nunca se detuvieron a descansar y se la pasaron filmando, así que llegó a casa alrededor de las 18:00 pm. con el alma saliéndosele de la boca, lo que no le impidió oír un canto demasiado celestial cuando papá le sirvió unos ricos chilaquiles verdes con crema y queso, ¡oh, maravilloso! No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad y abrazarlo con entusiasmo, ¡buaaaa! ¡Que bueno era llegar y ver comida!

Y mientras cenaba, se sentó a su lado para hacerle algo de compañía, preguntándole qué tal le había ido, ¡le contó sobre su grandiosa genialidad durante la sesión! Desde el primer escenario, hasta cuando consiguieron sin querer filmar en un edificio que ya iban a demoler, ¡y claro que eso le ameritó unos minutos de regaño! Pero definitivamente distinguió también su perplejidad y emoción, así como su alegre resignación

Él era uno de los pocos que conocía al pie de la letra su proceder cuando se trataba de grabar: se arriesgaba y no escatimaba en nada para conseguir el efecto que quería; se exigía, exigía a los demás y todos trabajaban para plasmar la historia deseada con la ensoñación y la acción vibrante, ¡así era el mundo del cine! Y como futuro director, no podía esperarse otra cosa, no importaba que apenas tuviera 14 años

Sus anécdotas fueron atendidas con interés incluso cuando terminó de cenar y ya comía una manzana como postre. Ninguno se aburrió o cansó, siendo que se la pasaron riendo a pesar de que papá no era muy adepto al mundo cinematográfico - al menos no al actual-, pero era genial poder hablarle de ello y saber que le prestaba atención no por el tema que discutían, sino porque se interesaba en él y en lo que le gustaba

Era el siempre vivo y sincero ejercicio de conocerlo. Eso era lo que le alegraba y lo hacía sentir en confianza… no sabía si decir que estaba algo consentido en ese aspecto, jejejeje

A los pocos minutos de terminar su fruta, se oyó una llave en la puerta, y con una risa estruendosa, hizo acto de presencia su padre, que venía diciendo cosas como _"I´m a hero forever"_ o "_No one can with the hero_". Traía la camiseta de su equipo predilecto de futbol americano, y juzgando sus oraciones, quería decir que resultó ganador en una de las posibles apuestas que había hecho contra su tío Matthew, el Sr. Kiku o uno de sus tantos amigos

Con gran alegría se acercó, le revolvió el cabello con cariño, y procedió a besar a papá, a quien lo levantó por la cintura apenas lo tuvo al alcance y lo abrazó sofocantemente mientras seguía riendo y diciendo cosas para ambos incomprensibles

Se escucharon las risas de padre, las graciosas contestaciones de papá, y sumando las propias, aquello se llenó de vida

Ummm comenzó a preguntarse si aquel tipo de escenario sólo ocurría en su casa, ¿qué tal si la grababa? Quizá para más adelante serviría~

…

Cuando subieron a dormir, enseguida se bañó para acostarse fresco. Terminó rápido, y cuando entornaba una toalla a su cintura, tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Yo – era la voz de papá - ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito agarrar unas cosas del estante de jabones

-Ah, sep

Abrió sólo lo suficiente para pasar y cerró, ya que sería una lástima que se saliera el vapor calientito del lugar; pasó directamente al mueble, y en lo que buscaba, él se ocupó de limpiar el espejo, mirar su reflejo, tomar el cepillo y peinarse

Se observó con curiosidad: su cabello era castaño oscuro y le llegaba un poco más abajo de la nuca, distinguiendo su peinado por tener un flequillo degrafilado del lado derecho que apenas tocaban el ojo; su piel era morena, de un bonito color canela bastante terso y agradable a la vista; era delgado, mediría tal vez 1. 60 m. -¡estaba todavía en crecimiento!- y aunque no contaba con musculatura, tenía "_carne_" que no lo hacía ver flacucho; su nariz, su boca, la forma de las cejas, el tipo de cara, ¡hasta en las orejas era idéntico a papá! Pasaría a ser sólo su hijo si no fuera por un "_pequeño_" detalle y que, indiscutiblemente, le daba la complicidad a padre en todo aquello: tenía los ojos azules, taaaaan azules como el cielo despejado de la primavera; eran grandes, curiosos, traviesos, divertidos, contagiosos y expresivos, tanto que no podían ocultar ninguna de sus emociones; transmitían dulzura cuando se requería, malicia al tener un plan malvado en mente, e ira en sus momentos de furia… o sea, prácticamente iguales a los de su padre

Vaya, qué inesperado resultado dio la unión de un mexicano y un estadounidense… pero armónico, bastante, así que estaba bien, ¡podría decirse que heredó lo mejor de ambos! Porque apenas a su edad, ya era todo un galán, jejejeje

Eso, y sumando las enseñanzas del tío Antonio, de Luciano y el Sr. Francis – aunque este le daba más miedo que nada – tenía el futuro como un prospecto conquistador~

-Andrés

-Mande~

-¿Qué es eso?

Sintió que le picó con insistencia una parte del cuello. A través del espejo, no sólo vio qué estaba señalando, sino su cara molesta, MUY molesta

-Contesta

U-Ugh

-¡Ah! No es nada –dijo lo más calmado posible, porque si no, daría a entender otra cosa que no era

-A mí no me lo parece – le picó un poco más, ahora ya doliéndole y soltando un gritillo de sorpresa - ¿Puedes explicarme cómo esa _cosa_ llegó a tu cuello?

Era una marca morada, redonda, grande y que se hacía con la boca, lo que vulgarmente se conocía como "_Chupetón_"… ¡PERO NO! ¡NO APARECIÓ AHÍ POR ESE MEDIO!

-¡E-Espera! ¡No es lo que parece!

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Nadie me lo hizo! B-Bueno, sí, ¡pero no de esa manera! –ver sus ojos algo afilados le hicieron temblar el labio, pero no sabía si de pánico o risa - ¡M-Me lo hicieron con los dedos! ¡Me pellizcaron! E-Es que los chicos andaban hablando de cómo hacerlos, pero como nadie les creía, me usaron de sujeto de prueba, ¡sólo eso! ¡Nadie encajó sus dientes!

-Vaya, como si no te hubieras podido negar

-¡Claro que lo hice! ¿Pero qué debía hacer cuando 4 me inmovilizaron? ¡N-No estaba en mis manos!

-Lo haces sonar trágico

-¡No me crees, ¿verdad?

-Sólo escucha tu explicación

-¡Pero no estoy mintiendo!

Papá no solía ponerse así cuando se trataban de… ummm, como decirlo… ¿de "_pruebas de su carisma_"? Al contrario, se enorgullecía que desde años antes las niñas ya anduvieran detrás de él, las propuestas de noviazgo que recibía y las complicidades amorosas que le compartía, también le daba consejos –según supo, antes de casarse con padre era todo un Don Juan - o se prestaba a sus planes

En ese sentido no estaba restringido: podía tener las novias –o novios- que quisiera, salir en citas, escaparse con sus amigos, ir a fiestas o cosas así, siempre y cuando cumpliera con un horario congruente para su edad… y sobre todo, la "_Regla Suprema_": NUNCA, bajo ninguna circunstancia y sin importar las personas, llegaría a casa marcado, ¡y sí! ¡En el sentido romántico de la palabra! Es decir, no llegaría con rasguños, labios mordidos, faltándole alguna prenda, y sin chupetones

Rompió algo así como una regla capital, y su castigo sería la muerte

_Fucking God_

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! –de sólo imaginar su castigo, quería echarse a correr- ¡Nadie me mordió! ¡Fue con los dedos! ¡Créeme, por favor!

-Teníamos un trato

-¡No lo rompí, en serio!

-Esto no se queda así

-¡E-ESPERA! ¡NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TE PUEDAS ARREPENTIR DESPUÉS!

-Eso nunca ha pasado

-¡NO HICE NADA!

-¿Qué están haciendo?

De pronto, en el lugar irrumpió su padre, quien tenía un gesto relajado, inocente, uno que iba muy acorde con su pregunta anterior

-¿Qué sucede? –repitió – Sus voces se oyen hasta la sala, ¡¿qué hacen, que no me incluyen? –agitó los brazos mientras dibujaba un puchero - ¡Que malos!

Nadie como él para ponerle fin a las situaciones tensas con su actitud infantil… ¡cosa a la que era inmune papá! ¡Demonios!

-Alfred –suspiró - ¿Por qué no te regresas a hacer _lo-que-sea-que-estabas-haciendo_? Hablaba con Andrés de algo importante

-¿Importante? ¡Si es así, yo también quiero escuchar! –le puso una mano en el hombro- A ver, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta, hijo mío? ¡Ya sabes que cuentas con el héroe para salvarte!

-B-Bueno…

-Verás – se cruzó de brazos, ya sabiendo que el rubio no se iría por más indirectas –o directas- que le mandara - ¿Por qué no miras su cuello? Será revelador

Curioso, procedió a hacer lo sugerido…

Oh, Dios, ¿qué era peor? ¿Qué sus progenitores examinaran esa sospechosa pero inocente marca y pensaran que era un pervertido? ¿O que lo hicieran mientras estaba medio desnudo? No había manera de decidir

-Esa marca es…

-¡N-No es lo que parece! – repitió ya un tanto desesperado – Bueno, sí, ¡p-pero no apareció ahí por lo que estás pensando!

-¿Te la hicieron con los dedos?

… ¿Eh?

-¡S-SÍ! ¡Exactamente! – recuperó un poco de confianza –Me la hicieron mis amigos hoy porque intentaban probar que sí se podían hacer pellizcando, ¡me agarraron de sujeto de prueba contra mi voluntad! ¡Me inmovilizaron y no pude hacer nada!

-Pues les quedó bastante bien, ¡podría pasar por un chupetón real!

-¡Es uno real! –saltó enseguida papá con severidad – No puedes ser tan… "_ingenuo_" como para creerle un cuento así

-¡No es ningún cuento!

-Si él lo dice así, ¡entonces le creeré! ¡¿Qué clase de héroe sería si no puedo confiar en mi hijo? ¡No, señor! Jajajajajajaja

-Ese no es el punto – volteó a mirarle con recelo –Andrés – respingó de sólo escuchar su tono – Ponte algo de ropa y vete a dormir. Mañana seguiremos hablado de esto

-No seas así, Alejandro – saltó en su auxilio - ¡Sólo es una marca! Y fue hecha de una manera tonta, ¿eso te molesta tanto?

-Teníamos un acuerdo, ¡me caga que me vean la cara cuando otorgo mi confianza!

-¡Pero es la primera vez que lo hace! ¡Y no fue su culpa! ¿No lo escuchaste?

-¡Sí! ¡Y parece como si no hubiera podido hacer nada! ¡Esa cosa se ve horrible ahí!

-¡Con que se tape será suficiente!

-Sí, le dejo pasar esto, ¿y luego qué? ¿Va a llegar mañana sin camisa y me va a decir que se la prestó a un amigo? –rodó los ojos – Seeeeeh, claaaro, y yo con mi cara de pendejo

-¡Estás exagerando!

-Y tú estás ignorándolo – caminó hasta a él, lo volteó y lo empujó con ligereza –Anda, vámonos a tu cuarto

-¡Eso no! – de repente ya había abrazado por la cintura a papá - ¡No dejaré que lo sometas a una horrible tortura!

-¡Tampoco soy tan maldito como para hacer eso!

-Mejor quédate aquí conmigo –le sonrió pícaro – Tomemos un baño juntos~

-¡O-Oigan! ¡Sigo aquí! –reclamó antes de que todo subiera de tono - ¡¿Podrían esperar a que me vaya para hacer sus cosas? ¡Hay un menor presente!

-Awww~, Andrew, ya crecerás – canturreó padre mientras inmovilizaba al moreno y le tapaba la boca. Era chistoso ver cómo se retorcía para liberarse- Ya vete a dormir, ¡y no te preocupes! Convenceré a tu papi~ -besó la mejilla del susodicho – de que no te haga nada, ¡pero sí procura la próxima vez defenderte! Tampoco me gusta ver una marca así en tu cuello, ¿ok?

Asintió y pasó a retirarse a toda prisa, tratando de borrar el trauma de ver a los adultos tan "_acaramelados_", ¡ARGH! ¡Daba escalofrío! Ojala no tuviera pesadillas… pero bueno, al menos eso lo sacó del problema… más o menos…

Mejor era dormir, ¡sí! Nada como un sueño reparador para limar asperezas~

…

…

Muchas horas después, ya era un prometedor domingo por la mañana~

Se levantó, fue al baño, lavó su cara, enjuagó su boca y se peinó un poco, despertando mejor para ya bajar a desayunar. No era necesario que se cambiara todavía, ¡había que aprovechar que le dejaran estar en pijama! Seeeh, su cómoda y genial pijama con figuras de ballenas

Bajó, llegó a la sala y vio a los mayores en el comedor ya ingiriendo sus alimentos. A pesar de que estaba un poco nervioso por lo de la noche anterior, saludó a papá con un beso en la mejilla, y otro en la de padre, que le sonrió con victoria, señal de que nada malo pasaría~

Y sí, lo creyó también cuando ya tenía su sagrada comida frente así, por la falta de palabras duras y que le dejaran en el canal que estaba trasmitiendo una de sus películas favoritas, "_Armageddon_" con Bruce Willis y Ben Affleck

Sí, todo parecía ir bien… hasta que notó… algo raro…

-Papá

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Justo a la mitad, en la zona más visible de todas del lado derecho, había un moretón… uno muy oscuro, redondo, grande, con la orilla visiblemente roja, ¡parecía doloroso!

-¡¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupado- ¿Te pegaste con algo? Parece…

…

…

Y entonces, su mente fue iluminada por la gracia divina de la percepción y la unión de ideas…

Aquella marca… eso era…

…

OH, POR DIOS

Que papá se tapara la zona mientras miraba a otro lado y luchara por no echarse a reír –o a gritar-…

Que padre se colorara de golpe al tiempo que bajaba los ojos algo nervioso y comenzara a carcajear con notable nerviosismo…

… OH, _FUCKING GOD_, ESA MARCA EN EL CUELLO ERA…

…

Aquello fue una película de terror

Una escalofriante, tétrica y horrorosa película de terror que le impulsaba a dar un completo grito de espanto

Se paralizó, quedó tieso en su silla, apenas notando el olor de su café con leche y el gruñido en su tripa que le exigía comida

Si hubiera visto su cara en un espejo, tal vez vería sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, su tez morena claramente pálida, los pelos de punta y la boca toda temblorosa, tratando de articular palabra medianamente coherente…

Seeeh, estaría así, pero la diferencia radicaría en que, acompañando su reciente falta de color, distinguiría un radiante rojo inundando sus mejillas, uno que se iba apoderando de cada parte de su rostro como una reacción en cadena

No pensó, no pudo distraerse con otra cosa. Simplemente estaba ahí, horrorizado, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y la falta de movimiento en sus ojos para mirar a otro lado

Pero su instinto de supervivencia al fin estaba dando señales dentro de todo el pánico que sentía, ¡había algo que quería decir, aún si significaba el término de su existencia!

-¡J-JA! –se levantó al tiempo que mordía su pan del dulce -¡Y m-me reclamaban a mí anoche por tener un chupetón q-que fue hecho por capricho de otros! ¡¿Y q-qué hay de ese, entonces? ¡No me dirán que fue pellizcado, ¿o sí?

Que se pusieran aún más colorados y la risa compartida… e-ellos…

¡AHHHHH! ¡Horribles imágenes mentales! Si esa cosa estaba ahí, significaba que sus padres habían tenido… tenido… sexo… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ERA COMO UNA PELÍCULA DE TERROR! ¡SE ENTERÓ POR UNO DE LOS MÁS TRAUMÁTICOS MODOS QUE SUS PADRES TODAVÍA TENÍAN SEXO! ¡AHHHHHH!

E-Entonces… e-en la bañera… y los ruidos de a-anoche…

¡AHHHHHHH! ¡DIOS, DIOS! ¡NO PODÍA SOPORTARLOOOOOOO!

Se levantó de golpe y salió huyendo hacia su cuarto todavía con el pan en la boca, ¡No podía creerlo! ¡No podía soportarlo! ¡Le habían reclamado por algo que ellos también hicieron, pero de una manera más… más…! ¡AHHHHH! ¡NI SIQUIERA PODÍA PENSAR EN UNA PALABRA!

Estaba traumado, ¡estaba traumado! ¡Ahora horrendas pesadillas lo atormentarían! ¡Ya no podía verlos a la cara, sino al cuello en una búsqueda inconsciente de más pruebas! ¡Se imaginaría cosas horribles si oía ruidos raros durante las noches! ¡AHHHHH SU INFANCIA HABÍA TERMINADO!

P-Pero esto… ¡todo esto era culpa de sus amigos! ¡Si ellos no lo hubieran pellizcado, nunca habrían tenido esa conversación y jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente mirar el cuello! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Palabras extrañas con la voz del Sr. Francis y el tío Antonio se le vinieron a la mente… ¡ESO NO AYUDABA EN NADA! ¡¿De qué modo las "_expresiones de amour_" y "_oleadas de pasión_" le iban a hacer sentir mejor? ¡LE PUDRÍAN EL CEREBRO, POR FAVOR! ¡No quería imaginar nada de eso en torno a sus padres, sus risas y esa… esa… COSA morada en el pescuezo!

Sus amigos la pagarían, ¡la pagarían caro por haber propiciado aquella situación!

Y cuando Andrew G. Jones Rodríguez se lo proponía, lo hacía sin dudar


End file.
